Hide and Seek
by xxstoryloversxx
Summary: The kids are feeling bored since there is nothing to do. What do they do? Play hide and seek, of course.


Hide and Seek

Hi. I'm back with a new story for Alvin and the Chipmunks! Let's just say this is one of my favorite stories that I have made. Okay, before we start the stories how about I introduce you to my OC's. Okay. P.S. This story happens after my story Alvin and the Chipmunks 4 We Are Family which I'm still working on.

Beatrice Miller- she is Dave's classmate when they were in high school. She is also the veterinarian of The Chipmunks and The Chipettes.

Josie Seville- Toby's sister. She is 17 years old but in this story she is 23 years old.

Danica Seville- Also known as Dylan. She is Toby's sister. She is 15 years old but in this story she is 21 years old.

Sahara Seville- Toby's sister. She is 10 years old but in this story she is 16 years old.

Autumn Seville- Toby's youngest sister. She is 3 years old but in this story she is 9 years old.

Samuel Seville- Also known as Sam. He is Toby's brother. He is the youngest among Toby's siblings. He is 1 and ½ but in this story he is 7 and ½.

Lindsay, Alexis, and Hannah- the Chipettes' cousins

Jonathan, Tony, and Cody- the Chipmunks' cousins

George and Renata- the Chipettes' parents

Brad and Vinny- the Chipmunks' parents

Troy and Olivia- the Chipettes' cousins' parents

Trent and Allison- the Chipmunks' cousins' parents

Luke and Dennis- They're Dave and Claire's boys. They're newborns but in this story they're 5 and ½.

Lorean and Aaron- They're Toby's parents. Lorean is Dave's sister.

Peter and Melody- They're Alvin and Brittany's children. They're 4 years old. Peter has Alvin's fur and Brittany's eyes. Melody has Brittany's fur and Alvin's eyes. They both act like they're parents, self-centered, love pranks, argues with each other or their cousins, adventurous, doesn't like staying in one place, always complaining, etc. But deep down, they're actually sweet and caring. They also love singing and dancing. They participate and perform with the help of the rest of the family.

Christopher and Harmony- They're Simon and Jeanette's children. They're 4 years old but they're 2 days younger than Peter and Melody. Christopher has Simon's fur and Jeanette's eyes. Harmony has Jeanette's fur and Simon's eyes. They both wear glasses. They both act like Simon and Jeanette, love reading and studying, likes experimenting (with the help of their parents, of course), always trying to keep Peter and Melody, especially themselves, from getting into trouble, they're very shy, they're also very clumsy(most of the time), they take care of Dominic and Ginger, etc. They also love singing and dancing. They participate and perform with the help of the rest of the family.

Dominic and Ginger- They're Theodore and Eleanor's children. They're 4 years old just like Peter, Melody, Christopher, and Harmony but they're 4 days younger than Peter and Melody and they're 2 days younger than Christopher and Harmony. Dominic has Theodore's fur and Eleanor's eyes. Ginger has Eleanor's fur and Theodore's eyes. They both act like Theodore and Eleanor, very sweet and caring, kind, loving, friendly, love eating and cooking, etc. They also love singing and dancing. They participate and perform with the help of the rest of the family.

Okay so that's all of my OC's. Thank you. Now let's begin the story.

It was a peaceful day in the house. It was very quiet and peaceful. But that quietness and peacefulness was interrupted when… "Daddy! I'm bored!" Melody complained. "Ugh! There's nothing to do in this house." Peter grumbled. "Will you two stop complaining?" Lindsay asked. "Sweetie, there are actually many things you can do in this house." Brittany said while tying Melody's hair into a ponytail. "Why don't we play a game?" Sahara suggested. "What kind of game?" Harmony asked, looking up from her book. "We can play any kind of game you guys want to play." Josie said. "How about hide and seek?" Autumn suggested. "We're in." The kids said. Ginger looked at the adults who was either reading the newspapers or talking to each other. "Mom, dad, please play hide and seek with us." Ginger pleaded while giving them a cute smile she knew no one can deny. Eleanor sighed, "Okay, sweetie." "Yes!" Ginger giggled. "You guys want to play?" Eleanor asked. "Come on mom, join us please." Melody pleaded. Brittany smiled, "Okay, sweetie. I'm in." "We're all in." Claire said. "Yes!" Melody cheered. "I'll be the It!" Alvin shouted. "Okay, fine." Toby grumbled. "Alvin, count 1 to 30." Sahara said. "Okay." Alvin replied. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5…" Alvin started counting. Everyone started running to the different parts of the house to find a place to hide.

Peter hid inside the basket in Dave and Claire's bedroom. Harmony hid behind the curtain in the living room. Christopher hid under the bed in Dave and Claire's bedroom. Dominic hid inside a cabinet in the kitchen. Ginger hid under the pillows in the living room. Toby, Julie, Aunt Jackie(with Julie pushing her wheelchair), Ian, and Zoe hid outside the garden. Dave, Claire, Josie, and Dylan hid in the garage. Sahara hid inside a wardrobe in a spare room. Autumn, Sam, Luke, and Dennis hid in Sahara's bedroom. Lindsay, Alexis, Hannah, Jonathan, Tony, and Cody hid inside the nursery room. Beatrice, George, Renata, Brad, Vinny, Troy, Olivia, Trent, Allison, Lorean, and Aaron hid inside the storage rooms. Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor hid inside Alvin and Brittany's bedroom while Simon and Theodore hid in Theodore and Eleanor's room.

While everyone was trying to find a place to hide, Melody ran outside of the house trying to think of a hiding place where she could hide and where her daddy couldn't find her. She suddenly heard her father shout,"30! Ready or not, here I come!" Melody ran while muttering. "Where to hide? Where to hide? Where to hide?" muttered Melody. She suddenly spotted the tree in the backyard. "Bingo!" Melody giggled. She climbed up the tree and hid behind the branches and the leaves of the tree. While she was climbing, she heard her father shout, "Bingo! I found you, Harmony!" "No!" Melody heard her cousin, Harmony, shout. "Mom! Dad! Uncle Alvin found me! Don't come out of your hiding places!" When Melody heard Harmony shout, she giggled.

Unfortunately, Alvin found all of them. All except Melody. "Um, guys? Have you seen Melody?" Alvin asked. Everyone shook their heads. "No. We haven't seen her." Hannah replied. "Even if we did saw her, why would we tell you?" Alexis asked. "You're the It, remember." Tony said. "Fine." muttered Alvin. They all went outside the garden and stopped under the tree where Melody is hiding. "Okay, Mel! You can come out now! I give up!" Alvin shouted. "Did I just hear Alvin Seville say 'I give up'?" Lindsay teased while the others giggled. "Very funny, Lin" Alvin muttered, again. "Will you stop muttering, Alvin?" Brittany laughed while Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Melody! Come out, come out wherever you are." Alvin started shouting again. Up the tree, Melody was trying to hold back her giggles ever since her dad shouted 'I give up'. When she heard her father shout again, she decided she had enough of hiding and began counting, "1, 2, 3… Jump!" Melody jumped off the tree! Down, down, down she went until, 'oof!' Melody landed on top of Alvin!

Everyone suddenly rushed to Alvin and Melody. "Oh Alvin, are you alright?" Theodore asked while Brittany helped Melody get off Alvin. "Yeah, I'm fine, Theo." Alvin replied while trying to shake the dizziness away. "Oh Melody, don't do that again. You could've been hurt!" Brittany scolded while she stroked Melody's hair. Melody nodded. "I promise, mom." Melody promised. Brittany hugged Melody. "That's a good girl. Now go, apologize to daddy." Brittany said. "Yes mommy." Melody replied. "Dad, are you sure you're okay?" Peter asked as he sat down next to his dad. Alvin nodded, still feeling very dizzy. Melody sat down on Alvin's lap and hugged him. "Daddy, I'm so sorry for jumping on you. I promise not to do it again." Melody apologized. Alvin hugged her back. "It's okay, Mel. Just don't do it again, okay?" Alvin said. Melody nodded. "Come on now, guys. Let's go inside the house. It's so hot out here." Sahara, who was talking to Luke and Dennis, complained. Dave sighed, "Okay. Come on, let's go inside."

When everyone is inside the house, Simon thought something. "You know, I got to admit that if we were still in high school and something like that happens, let's just say that I will laugh." Simon admitted. Everyone glared at Simon. "But now, ouch" Simon continued. "Okay, I got to admit it was a little bit funny." Sahara giggled. Everyone just rolled their eyes. "What? It really was funny." Sahara said.

Melody giggled. "What's so funny?" Jonathan asked her. "Harmony is the It! Everybody hide!" Melody giggled as she ran upstairs to hide. "Oh no." muttered Harmony. Everyone smiled and laughed as they quickly ran to hide.

Another game of hide and seek begins!

So how was it? Was it good? Bad? Funny? You know, Melody is just like Alvin, very mischievous. So that's my 2nd story in Alvin and the Chipmunks! Thank you for reading!

P.S. Tomorrow is Teachers' Day! Yehey! Be sure to greet your teachers 'Happy Teachers' Day!'


End file.
